


Ripped Away.

by enbytch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bullying, Character Death, Death, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytch/pseuds/enbytch
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, inferenced self harm, transphobia and bullying.Virgil is trans and only out to his boyfriends and his best friend. So what happens when virgil comes out to his parents?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Ripped Away.

Virgil wakes up to his alarm, he gets up and puts his binder and extra clothes in his backpack and puts on a skirt and a long sleeve shirt, (even if it was summer). He walks out into the hallway only to be shoved against the wall as his brother runs past him.  
“Excuse me lil sis”  
He sighed quietly and walked over to the bathroom to continue getting ready for school.  
“Veronica! Get down here! You’re gonna be late for the bus.” That was his mom.  
“Yes ma’am!” Virgil grabbed his bag and walked downstairs, he said goodbye to his mom and walked out the door and onto the bus. He always sat at the back of the bus. It always made it easier to put pants under his skirt and take the skirt off and put his huge hoodie on until he could put his binder on at the school. Then he put his hair in a ponytail, put his headphones on and his hoodie up. That was the only way he could survive until he got to the school.

When he gets to school he makes a beeline to the bathroom and puts his binder on and adjusts everything to look more masculine and walks over to a very specific tree with a certain drama queen standing under it.  
“Hey Princey”  
“Hey Virge,” Roman leans forward and kisses Virgil on the cheek.  
Roman Prince is that one popular thespian of the school, his brother Remus was known as the trashman for eating from the trash as a dare, but somehow he didn’t care. Patton and Logan walked up to them holding hands.  
“Hey Logan, hey Pat.” Virgil waved at the two.  
“Hey Virgil” Patton walked up and kissed him and then Roman.  
“Hello,” Logan came over and kissed him on the cheek and waited his turn to kiss Roman. They always met under this tree, every morning, no matter what. It was their ritual. They all had at least 3 classes with at least one of the others so they were never alone for long. It was very useful that virgil only had one class without one of his boyfriends or Remus. See, he wasn’t technically out to anyone except his very close friends, but people kind of guessed sometimes. Some who didn’t want to out him, used they/them pronouns(very helpful) and others…..went out of their way to use she/her pronouns, which wouldn’t have been so much of a problem if they hadn’t gone out of they’re way to do it. They did it less when his boyfriends were around but it was horrible right before lunch. The one class he didn’t have anyone with him was across campus from everyone else so that's when it was the worst. He vaguely heard the bell ring and started walking to his first class with Logan.

-Time Skip To Class Before Lunch - 

Virgil kept his head down and took notes, just hoping they had forgotten him for the day. He wasn’t that lucky.  
“He-Hey, girlie!” The jock behind him was trying to get his attention. Finally he poked him from behind.  
“Hey!” Virgil whispered. “Stop.”  
“You should start dressing your gender. No one finds it attractive or cute. But if you did dress better, you’d be way hotter and you could lose those idiots that you’re dating.” He was cut off by his friend.  
“Dude! Would you really date that? She clearly is fucked in the head and thinks shes a guy. What are you fucking gay?”  
“No I’m not gay, and she doesn’t think shes a guy….right?” He addressed him and he didn’t answer. He could hear the two boys keep making comments behind him for the rest of class and as soon as the bell rang he was running out and looking for at least one of his friends. He found Remus. Remus hugged him back as Virgil went flying into his arms.  
“Thank fucking satan.”  
“Hey, it's ok Virgil. Let’s get to the lunchroom.” They started walking towards the lunchroom and Virgil was thinking. He didn’t stop thinking while he was getting food, and he was even spaced out thinking while Roman was telling them a joke. Finally he threw his fork down and said,  
“Fuck it i’m doing it”  
“Language!” Patton cried.  
“Do what?” Roman and Logan asked at the same time.  
“I’m going to tell them. My parents. I’m gonna tell them and Damien that i’m not a girl.”  
“Woah. That's amazing Virge, I’m so proud of you.” Roman said.  
“Whatever you want, I'll support your decision,” Logan kissed him on the cheek.  
Patton just hugged him. Virgil just smiled so big he thought he was gonna die of excitement.  
“Can I ask a favor of you guys, if you are available after school?”  
They all made supportive noises meaning all of them were available.  
“I want to cut my hair and buy a suit. That’s how I want to come out.”  
They all made signs of support and hugged him. He was so happy. He wanted to feel like that forever.

-Time Skip To After School- 

They all met under the tree again and went to the bus stop to get a ride to the mall. They got there but right outside the door Virgil hesitated. He walked over to the side of the building knowing a panic attack was about to happen. He crouched down with his head between his knees and tried to remember the breathing exercise but couldn’t.  
“In for 4 hold for 7 and out for 8” Said Logan. Oh right. He gets control of his breathing and sits down.  
“Sorr-”  
“You know what we said about saying sorry after panic attacks.”  
“Yea….”  
“Do you need a breather for a sec? And you know you can still change your mind. We support whatever you choose.” Roman was at his side rubbing his back.  
“No, i’m good now, besides i need to do this.” Virgil looked up at Patton, Logan, and Remus and accepted Romans outstretched hand. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the haircut place.  
He walks in and sits in the chair. He’s practically shaking when he tells the barber he wants it all cut off, buzzed on the sides and longish on the top. She gives him a knowing smile and starts. She immediately cuts off his ponytail and he almost starts crying with relief. When she gets done, there are tears rolling down his face and he’s smiling so big.  
“Thank you so much!” He gives her as much as he paid, as a tip. He ran up to his boyfriends and Remus and they all started petting his hair and complimenting him and he cried even more. Once they were done they went over to the suit store. They tried on 4 different suits but ended up getting a black button with a purple tie and vest, with black slacks and nice boots. Virgil was practically bouncing as they walked out as soon as they were out of the mall, Virgil pressed a kiss to each of his boyfriends lips and one (platonic one) to Remus’s cheek. He starts laughing.  
“God I love you guys-” He stopped short. They had never said that to each other yet. He turned a bright red before Roman ran over, grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.  
“I love you too, all of you.” Roman then runs to their other boyfriends and does the same. They took turns kissing and laughing for a couple minutes --gay-- striaght.  
“GUYS! I get yall are in love but the bus is 2 blocks away so we better run!” The boys looked over and started to run for the bus stop. They got there right as the bus did. Luckily it stopped for them and they were able to get on. Virgil almost started crying when someone said “You look very nice young man”.  
His boyfriends walked him as close to his house as they could be without being seen by Virgil's parents.  
“I wish you the best of luck, please text us how they react.” Roman says.  
“Remember you are valid no matter what anyone says.” Logan smiled at him.  
“And we love you and worst comes to worst you always have a place with one of us.” Patton reminded him.  
“I know how to hide a body,” Remus whispers.  
“Thank you guys so much. I love you.” He kissed his boyfriends, hugged Remus and started walking over to his house, his brother was the only one home so far.

He walked in the door and heard his brother upstairs. Now or Never. He runs up the stairs and into Damiens room.  
“...H-hey”  
“Hey Veronica-- what the hell?”  
“Um what do you think?”  
“You look like a man”  
“That’s the point” Damien looked confused so Virgil continued. “I am not a girl...well obviously i was born in a female body but i am not a girl. Have you heard of transgender?”  
“Uh..yea i kinda know what it is…..are you…?”  
“Yes, i am transgender. I am a man and my name is Virgil.” Damien was quiet for a long while before going up and hugging him.  
“I can’t promise I understand or that I won't slip up sometimes but I respect you as a person and as my sibling.”  
Virgil starts crying some more. They talk some more about everything and then suddenly they hear the car door slam. The two boys looked at each other. Virgil took a deep breath and stood up. He heard his parents come down and do stuff downstairs. He did the breathing exercise and got ready to walk downstairs.  
“Good luck lil si- bro” Damien gave him a thumbs up and a smile before Virgil walked down to the living room. 

“Hey mom, dad. Can you guys come to the living room? I have to talk to you guys about something.” They both agree and walk into the room. They stop dead in their tracks.  
“What the hell did you do to your hair?!?” His mom exclaimed, “And why are you wearing a suit? You are a girl. Girls wear dresses and skirts.”  
“Um, can you guys sit down for a minute?” They do so and he tells them about who he is. They are quiet for a bit before his mom starts to cry. His father consoles her saying,  
“Don’t worry, she is just a bit confused.”  
“Haven’t you been listening at all?! This is not a choice nor a phase. I.AM.A.BOY.” Virgil yells at his dad. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say…...The next thing that happened felt like it was in slow motion for Virgil. His dad turned around and punched him in the face. He falls to the ground with blood coming out of his lip from his father’s ring. After a few tries he stopped trying to get up, as he felt punch after punch and kick after kick delivered to his body. He was in so much pain……..then he saw a boot coming down to stomp on his skull….and suddenly everything went black and calm.

Roman stared ahead. He couldn’t see anything else. He could feel his brother on one side of him. And his boyfriends...well the ones that were alive anyway, were on the other. Logan and Roman were on either side of Patton holding his hands. They all looked ahead. No one wanted to be the first to move….to go up there and see him, their Virgil….gone. The funeral was for a Veronica. The picture on the front was of him with long hair in a dress. They all knew what was going to be waiting for them in the casket. Virgil's dad was in jail for second degree murder. The majority of his family stood behind him, that Virgil was sick in the head and it wasn’t Thomas’ fault. Damien didn’t though. Damien got emancipated as soon as he could. Damien wasn’t showing up for the funeral. Finally Logan spoke.  
“We have to see him at some point.” He gave a small tug on Patton's hand who nodded and started to walk up to the casket with the three boys following. As they got up there Romans blood started to boil with rage. He knew he should’ve expected this but...seeing it was different. They dressed Virgil like a girl. They put him in a wig so his hair was long and they put him in a dress and makeup. Roman pulled away from the others and started to run. He didn’t care where just as long as it was away from there. He ran out the doors and kept running till he got to the school. He got to the tree. Their tree. He started punching it. Over and over as hard as he could. He didn’t care that one of his fingers broke or that blood was dripping down from his knuckles. Because the pain in his hand felt amazing compared to the pain of losing Virgil. Suddenly he felt arms picking him up and pulling him away. He screamed and kicked trying to escape. When he finally calmed down he realized that it was Logan that was holding him. Patton was staring at him with tears coming out of his eyes. He motioned for Patton to come over there and join him. Roman wrapped his arms around Patton. The three boys sat there, under the tree, wishing for their boyfriend to come back to them. But not all wishes come true.


End file.
